EyeBuggers
by saxophoneplayer77
Summary: Akira wakes up in the morning with an eyebugger. Nozomu gets it out. Warning! Major Fluff ahead! NozomuxAkira


**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Crescent Moon story, so I'm not to sure how it turned out. It is a yaoi story, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Please review so I know how it turned out!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon or any of the characters

Pairing: NozomuxAkira

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Akira wakes up in the morning with an eye-bugger. Nozomu gets it out. Warning! Major Fluff ahead!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Deep blue eyes, blinking slowly open against the suns rays coming in through the window, came to rest on the pale face of the form before him. Smiling sweetly, he let out a small yawn and stretched widely to clear himself of all thoughts of sleep. Running a hand through his silky locks of blond hair, Nozomu quietly observed the usually playful pierced face of the boy beside him. Soft chunks of chocolate brown hair clung to his forehead while the rest stuck up in a messy mass. Long dark eyelashes brushed against snowy skin, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his thin, pale pink lips exposing the tips of long, sharp canine teeth.

Tracing a long, slender finger down the boy's cheek, Nozomu's eyes softened and a gentle smile graced his lips. A low growl emerged from between his companion's lips as he ran a finger down his bare, pale chest. Reaching his bellybutton, Nozomu leaned down and placed a gentle kiss over a stud placed just to the left of his companion's mouth. Feeling a twitch beneath his lips, he made a trail of butterfly kisses leading up to his lovers slightly pointed ear. Biting down on the lobe gently, Nozomu whispered huskily, "I know you're awake."

A low chuckle escaped from the young werewolf's throat. He cracked open his warm brown eyes, and his lips split into a huge grin upon seeing the vampire's face. Said vampire smirked and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to his partners pale lips. When they broke apart, Akira peered up at Nozomu through half lidded eyelids and cuddled closer into his chest.

"You're up early," he mused quietly, digging his nose into Nozomu's loose white night shirt.

"Yeah," Nozomu replied. "The sun woke me up. It's too early to be this bright!"

Akira chuckled again and casted a gaze up at his friends face. Deep blue eyes were glancing down at him lovingly, and a small smile graced his lips. Staring into his blue eyes with his brown ones, he let out a breath of a laugh.

Nozomu blinked lazily before squinting questioningly at the corner of Akira's left eye.

Feeling a little uncomfortable and confused under his scrutinizing gaze, Akira cocked an eyebrow in question. "Something wrong, Nozomu?"

Nozomu squinted harder, leaning his head toward Akira's.

Starting to get a little creeped out, Akira slowly started scooting away from his boyfriend, unable to identify the reason for Nozomu's strange behavior. "Is there something on my face?" he questioned curiously.

"No," Nozomu began slowly, shaking his head from side to side. "Nope, there's something in the corner of your eye. Hold on, let me get it out," he explained, lifting a hand toward Akira's face.

Akira watched it warily, his eyes following the end of Nozomu's pointed fingernail as it advanced toward his face.

"Uhhh... Nozomu, I'm not to sure about this," Akira squeaked nervously. He pushed his shoulders and the back of his head further into the mattress as the vampires finger got to close to Akira's eye for him to feel comfortable. "I can do it myself."

"No, no! I can do it. Now hold still!" he demanded.

Akira squinted nervously, but stayed still none the less. A moment later, when it seemed Nozomu's fingernail was as close as it could get, Akira felt a sharp pain in his eye and let out a loud shout, and bolted upright on the bed, slapping Nozomu's finger away in the process.

"OWW!! You poked my eye!" he exclaimed, flinging his arm up to press his hand against the closed lid covering the now swollen, red eye. Sending a half-hearted glare in his lover's direction with the eye that had not been assaulted, Akira let out a small whine and started rubbing his damaged eye fiercely.

Rolling his own eyes at the boy's behavior, Nozomu gave a small grin before saying, "I'm sorry! Would you like me to kiss it better?" To his amusement, at these words, Akira's face froze in a mixed look of horror, and disbelief, as if he couldn't believe he'd just suggested that.

"NO! That'll just make it worse!" he cried, turning his body slightly away from Nozomu just in case he attempted something.

Chuckling to himself, Nozomu smirked slightly before opening his mouth once more to respond to his boyfriends statement. "Well, if that won't work, how 'bout this?" His voice had gotten steadily quieter during his sentence, so that when he had finished, he was speaking in a husky whisper. Reaching out to cup Akira's cheek with a long pale hand, Nozomu gently turned his face in his direction, before leaning forward to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. Placing his other hand on the nape of Akira's neck, Nozomu pulled him in closer, intensifying the kiss to his liking.

Giving a small moan, Akira moved his arms so that the hand that had previously been covering his left eye was now entangled in Nozomu's thick blond hair, while the other was wrapped around his waist, and his hand was resting on the small of his back.

Moments later, they reluctantly broke apart, breathing heavily. Resting his forehead against Akira's, Nozomu gave a grin, showing off his sharp vampire teeth. "Did that help any?" he asked curiously.

"A little," Akira replied with a wolfish grin of his own. Leaning forward once more, he playfully, peaked the vampires lips once more before laying back down with his head in Nozomu's lap.

Nozomu stroked Akira's hair lovingly as to two sat in comfortable silence. Minutes passed by, before Akira turned his gaze from the window beside the bed to Nozomu's face. Gazing up at him innocently, Akira pouted his lips slightly and gave his lover a helpless look.

"What's up?" Nozomu asked quietly, running a finger across Akira's forehead.

"Nozomu," the young werewolf began unhappily, an amused twinkle clearly shining in his eyes, "my eye still hurts!"

Nozomu sweatdropped.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**I know the ending isn't all that great, but I wanted it to have a somewhat funny end. But then again, my opinion of funny is probably very different from yours, but other than that, I think it's one of the best stories I've ever written! Review!**


End file.
